kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Gazeta
Edhe pse nuk e di që a bonë me thonë në gjuhen shqipe "mikrosofti" mendojë se duhet me pasë një faqe përcjellëse në këtë formë.--Hipi Zhdripi 2006 Mars 26 10:40 (UTC) Microsoft Mikro është fjalë latine, amerikanët duke u orjentu në alfabetin e tyre e lexojnë majkrou, ˈmaɪkɹoʊ}}, tani po thuni që nuk bonë me i shkru emrat shqip. Spo mundem me ju kuptu. Qindra herë po ju themë asnjë kodim nuk është i saktë, ka pengesat e veta. Pasi që është kështu po e marr kodimin shqip. Mikrosoft për hirë që mikro të mbet mikro dhe makro të mbetë makro në gjuhën shqipe.--Hipi Zhdripi 18 Maj 2007 09:34 (UTC) Upsss!! kur të flasin shpejt amerikanët e bëjnë mikrobin makrob, sikur shumë punë tjera edhe pse i kamë në qefë e vërteta duhet thënë--Hipi Zhdripi 18 Maj 2007 09:38 (UTC) :Po por Microsoft është Microsoft. Eshte nje marke ose nje simbol qe i drejtohet nje Kompanie, dhe eshte aspak e drejte dhe ligjore :ti thuash Mikrosoft. Mikrosoft perdoret ne motoret e kerkimeve, vetem per ti riferuar Microsoft. :Dakort vetem per REDIRECT. *Mikrosoft -> REDIRECT -> Microsoft. ◄ Eagleal Diskuto 18 Maj 2007 09:49 (UTC) Më ke keqkuptuar, sepse ky është një titull dhe artikulli duhet ta bartë titullin, përkthimi i titujve të firmave nuk e di që bëhet. Në gjuhën shqipe "Mikrosoft" nuk ka kuptim, sepse atëherë është përzier anglishtja me shqipe. Mikro + soft. Për gjatë gjithë përmbajtjes duhet të mbahet rregulla - i, it etj.--Hipi Zhdripi 18 Maj 2007 09:55 (UTC) Upss! Sa për ligjore kush ju japi atyre të drejten të përdorin fjalën latine ???? Le ketë punë, e drejta mbi të folme gjendet në duar të të fortit në një hapsirë të caktuar ku ka vlerë ligji i tij. Le këtë punë. Ai një Papë në vatikan e ka ndalu me ligj përdorimin e ngjyrës së përhimt për tesha, në Kosovë vetem sa nuk ka qenë ligj mes me vesh tesha kuq e zi. hahahah Është e ndaluar hapja e një veprimtarie nën emërtimin "Microdoft" të licencuar në disa shtete me tipin e shkronjave, ngjyrave dhe formave të amblemës dhe asgjë më tepër. Në gjitha vendet ku kjo firmë nuk paguan për mrojtjen e amblemës nuk ka vlerë ky ligj dhe mund të bëjnë çka të duan. :TI PO BEN NJE ARTIKULL (ne nje Enciklopedi) PER ATE KOMPANI, dhe jo nje tjeter. :Po them qe duhet sesbën te perdoret Microsoft dhe jo ndonje fjalë tjetër. :Ligji shiqëtarë mbi te drejtat e shenjes dalluese te nje kompanie, eshte shume i qarte, si edhe ai i shteteve te tjere: kompania ka te drejte te perdore nje shenje dalluese, si te jete me karaktere te ndryshme, me simbole, ... apo nje pamje (vizatim) grafike ..., me kushtin qe te jete unik (te mos jete i perdorur nga nje kompani, entitet governativ, tjeter...)... :KUJDES: Fjalet mund te mos jene origjinal ato te dikiaruara nga Shteti Shqipëtar. ◄ 'Eagleal Diskuto'' 18 Maj 2007 10:16 (UTC) po hymë në temë tjetër, së pari edhe unë thashë që titujt përdoren ashtu siq janë edhe ato të gjuhës shqipe (në një shkresë mbi titujt) shembulli Shkolla Fillore "Naim Frashëri". Nuk ka kuptim nëse përdoret ndryshe nga "Naim Frashëri"-t kjo vlenë edhe për "Microsoft"-in. Sa i përket ligjit shqiptar ai vlenë vetëm për kompanit dhe firmat e regjistruara pranë regjistrave shtetrore (që kanë paguar pare për tu regjistrar). Mundësi tjetër është marrëveshjet shtetrore për të gjitha organizatat. Nuk e di a ka apo nuk ka Shqipëria ndonjë marrëveshje të tillë me ShBA-në, por kjo nuk do të thotë se në të folme e në të shkrume jashtë dokumenteve zyrtare kjo ka vlerë. D.m.th edhe ligji shtetrorë nuk ka drejtë mbi gjuhën, e drejta mbi të qëndronë në popull dhe akademin e shkencave. Shembull konkret është emërtimi i qyteteve në gjuhën shqipe brenda Maqedonisë, Shkupit në dokumete (radio, televizion, gazeta) zyrtare jo vetëm në gjuhën maqedone i kanë thënë Skopje, edhe pse në gjuhën shqipe nuk ka kuptim. Kjo nuk ndikon në rregullat e gjuhës. :Per sa i perket te pares, un nuk them vetem per titujt por per te gjithe permbajtjen e artikujve ne Enciklopedi. :Per sa i perket te dytes, nuk funksionon me akorde, por ne qofte se Kompania eshte shume e famshme atehere nuk mund ti kopjohet Marka. Ne rastin e Microsoft-it, nuk mund ta regjistrosh ose ta perdoresh ne Shqiperi, kjo vlen akoma me shume. :Per sa i perket 3: nuk po them per emrat e qyteteve, pasi NUK MUND TE JEN MARKA, dhe sdo ket kuptim. ◄ '''Eagleal Diskuto'' 18 Maj 2007 10:40 (UTC) *Nuk ka lidhje me famë por me vlerën e ligjit. Ky është edhe shkaku i intervenimit të ShBA-së dhe EU-së në shtete tjera. Secili shtet vendosë se çka është e ligjëshme në teritorin e vet, këtë sovranitet po e lypë Kosova - ahahahh.--Hipi Zhdripi 18 Maj 2007 10:51 (UTC) * Të parën nuk po e kuptojë, nëse e ke fjalën për tituj në gjuhen shqipe atëher themë që të përdoren rregullat e gjuhës shqipe, po nëse e ke për përmbajtjen e artikujve edhe ato duhet të jenë nën "sovranitetin" (ligjit) e gjuhës shqipe. :Po them qe emrat e personave, te kompanive (ex. Microsoft), etj... Duhen perdorur ne gjith kontekstin (arrtikullin ose artikuj e tjere). --◄ Eagleal Diskuto 18 Maj 2007 11:32 (UTC) Të themë të drejten ende nuk kamë hasur në ndonjë rregull mbi shkrimin e emrave në gjuhën shqipe. Për këtë edhe nuk jamë në gjendje të këmbënguli ashtu fortë. I vetmi argumet që kamë janë shkrimet para ardhjes së "demokracisë" tek shqiptarët: dhe ai argumet thotë që duhet të shkruhen shqip në bazë të shembujve si Uashingtoni e plotë emrave personal, sa që Jame Belushi kështu është shkru vetëm në revista e gazeta të nxjerrura jashtë teritoreve shqiptare dhe jashtë gjuhës standarte shqipe, ndoshta ka pasur ndonjë gazetë, libër në gjuhën shqipe që është marrë me lëmi të specializuara dhe specialistët për kuminikim ndërmjet veti kanë përdorur emrat origjinal në formën XXX (lexo:YYY) duke vazhduar pastaj me formen e parazgjedhur XXX-deklinimi në shqip ose YYY. Por e di që është gabim deklinimi i emrave të shkruara origjinal pa vizën lidhëse, sepse përzihen dy gjuhë. Kjo dukuri si duket ka ndodhur edhe më parë kur kanë shtypur gazeta me të madhe në kohën e Rilindjes Kombtare, nga dokumete lë të kuptohet se disa nga to kanë qenë të finacuara me qëllim ndikimi në gjuhën shqipe të gjuhëve të ndryshe. Si duket italia (papa) ka pasur ndikimin më të madhë në këtë drejtim. Por atë kohë nuk ka pasë gjuhë të njehësuar tani kemi dhe ëstë problem shumë i vogël. Problem shumë më i madhë është formulimi i fjalëve (Kështu tha një profesor në RTK në emision për drejtëshkrim) Sa i përket "titujve" të enteve, instuticioneve apo ma mirë të themi tituj-firma ato mbahen ashtu si janë me metodën e deklinimit të titujve, këtë e kamë lexuar si rregull të gjuhës shqipe jo për rastet e firmave të huaja por të shkollave si e thashë më parë. Tani përdorimi origjinal i emrave është paksa i mërzitëshem edhe për redaktorin edhe për lexuesin. Po du me thënë nuk është i rrjedhëshem, e hupë përqëndrimin e lexuesit nga përmbajtja për shkakë të optikës efekt që po paraqitet edhe me përdorimin e kllapave me qëllim shpjegimi që në gjermanisht shumë përdoren por në gjuhen shqipe vetëm në raste të ralla, ne jemi duke i përdor me shumicë. Sipas rregullës në gjuhën shipe janë të lejuara për shpjegime të shkurta. Si do që të jetë gjatë gjithë kohës do të kërkojë të gjejë rregull mbi shkrimin e emrave të huaj në gjuhën shqipe nga burime të pa ndikuara nga "demokracia". Gabimet Microsoft {IPA:ˈmaɪkɹoʊsɑːft lexo maikrosoft) është firma më e madhe në mbarë botën për prodhimin e softuerit me qendër në Redmond, një paralagje e Seattle (Washington). Kjo ndërmarrje u krijua në vitin 1975 nga Bill Gates dhe Paul Allen. Emri „Microsoft“ qëndron për "Microcomputer-Software" dhe u përdor për herë të parë në një letër të datës 29 nëntor 1975 nga Bill Gates drejtuar Paul Allen. Më 26 nëntor 1976 u regjistrua „Microsoft“ si markë e mbrojtur. Artikulli është shkruar në një shqipe të thyer. Këtë mund ta kuptoj edhe pse nuk themë që e njohë mirë drejtëshkrimin e shqipes. * mbarë botën / në botë / matanë botës nuk do të ishte logjike * prodhimin e softuerit me qendër në Redmond / po prodhojka softuer me qendër në Redmond * paralagje e Seattle / paralagje e Seattle-së * ndërmarrje / parës qe firmë * u krijua/ themelua / nuk jamë i sigurt por krijesë nuk është * Bill Gates/ Nga Hipi Zhdrip-i , Bill Gates-i * Paul Allen/ Paul Allen-i / po zëmë që ka kuptim edhe në trajten e pashquar por në shkrimin e më poshtëm është i pashmangëshëm lakimi (deklimi se më parë nuk mu kujtua në shqip) i emrave, sidomos këtu * drejtuar Paul Allen Edhe pse nuk jamë i sigurtë për të gjitha për rastin e fundit, jamë i sigurt 100% Nuk po e mbajë vetën që po di diçka, po i tregojë vështërsitë që kamë gjatë shkrimit, si pasojë e mangësis së njohurive mbi drejtëshkrimin. Kur kësaj të i shtohet edhe mungesa e lakimit të emrit, atëherë nuk e di ç´farë kuptimi ka në shqip. --Hipi Zhdripi 18 Maj 2007 12:32 (UTC)